


Summer Heat and Ice-Cold Kisses

by Ayngondaia



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: (with the exception of ch 6 which is mostly hurt/comfort), Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngondaia/pseuds/Ayngondaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luxendarc is full of so many wonderful things. Rain, grass, birds… and you.” She paused, threw him a glance - and smiled. “But, I think you already knew all that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunscreen - Tiz/Alternis

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles have been written for the Bravely Ship Week on tumblr, and can also be found here:  
> http://ayngondaia.tumblr.com/tagged/bravelyshipweek
> 
> It's my first time posting on here, so please bear with me as I try to figure this website out. Anyway, please have fun reading!

It had been a long time since Alternis had last felt the sand between his toes. He wasn’t much for going to the beach, and even less when it came to taking off his armour.

But, it was one of those rare days he had some time to spare, and while normally he would practice in the training hall on such days, Tiz _had_ asked him to spent some time with him not too long ago… 

The sun wasn’t too hot, but he did miss the snowy landscapes of Eternia, now replaced by the southern coast of Caldis. But Tiz seemed to enjoy himself, so it wasn’t all bad.

(And really, even if he’d tried, how could he say no to Tiz’s grateful smile?)

Wind whizzed past him, messing up his hair from all directions. It felt cold on his skin - he felt so incredibly bare without his armour, but for the sake of today’s outing, he’d left it at home.

Tiz dropped to his knees before him, dotting sunscreen all over his nose and cheeks, before rubbing it into the skin with his thumbs.

“Alright, there you go…” he mumbled to himself, applying the substance with more practiced skill than was inherently necessary. Alternis felt one corner of his mouth tugging up. It happened on its own, really. Who wouldn’t smile at the sight of Tiz’s tongue poking out from between his lips?

“I appreciate the gesture,” Alternis said, breaking Tiz out of his concentration, “but I don’t think it’s needed.”

Tiz let out a chuckle, smearing more sunscreen on Alternis’ arms. “For me, no. But for you? Definitely. Or do you want to become as red as a lobster _that_ badly?”

Alternis didn’t reply. The way Tiz looked at him through half-lidded eyes and how he let a confident smirk take over his lips already settled the half-hearted argument between them.

… Well, Tiz wasn’t lying, he’d give him that. The days he’d gone without his armour could be counted on one hand, and his milky white skin was proof enough of that.

But he still loved to admire Tiz’s skin, and the soft brown tinge that adorned it. And maybe, now that there wasn’t a helmet between them, he could gather enough courage today to press a fleeting kiss on it.


	2. Heat - Agnès/Edea

Seventeen times.

Today marked the seventeenth time Agnès had awoken a crystal. As soon as they’d arrived in this world, Agnès had insisted on visiting the Wind Temple first, no matter what it took.

So that’s where they were now: sitting on the steps to the temple’s entrance, just out of the sun. Tired, _exhausted_ even, and hot beyond belief.

The desert sun really hadn’t the slightest bit of mercy on them. 

Edea shielded her eyes as she walked outside and lingered just beyond the gate. The boys sat a couple feet away, resting their heads on each other, trying to get as much of their strength returned before having to trek back to the city.

By her feet sat Agnès, knees pulled up and face hidden behind her arms. Edea sighed through her nose. She slid down next to her, and began rubbing a thumb over the girl’s bare shoulder.

“You okay?” she mumbled, not finding the willpower to say anything more.

Slowly, Agnès’ head bobbed up and down, before moving to sit back against the wall herself.

She really wanted to say something, _anything_ that would encourage Agnès to keep on going. To remind her they would stay by her side until the end.

But, Agnès had that look in her eyes, telling Edea she didn’t wish to talk. She rested her head on Edea’s shoulder, and Edea brought a hand to the girl’s cheek, rubbing it in the encouraging way she did before. The humidity coiled around their heads, but the silence that had enveloped the group of friends was welcoming after such a hectic start of the day.

“You wanna get some ice cream when we return?” Edea tried again. If anything, that would surely bring a smile back to Agnès’ face.

… Just as Edea suspected, a humble smile tugged on Agnès’ lips. Carefully, she planted a kiss on Agnès’ temple, whispering “Should I rouse the guys?” in her ear. This time, Agnès shook her head a no, and whispered a reply.

“Let’s sit here for just a bit longer.” She placed her own hand over Edea’s. “You, and me.”


	3. Summer Storms - Magnolia/Tiz

Tiz was never really one for sleeping. Well, he tried to sleep, certainly. But even now, so many years later, the slightest noises would still wake him, whether he liked it or not.

This night, he awoke to rumbling thunder and rain pelting down upon their tent.

And also, to the sight of Magnolia, who’d opened the tent just the slightest bit, and held her arms outside, catching the rain in her cupped hands.

He blinked once, twice, before finally finding his voice in the depths of his throat. “Magnolia?” he whispered, trying not to wake the others. He tried again, and once more, she didn’t respond.

She jolted back to reality once Tiz’s hand touched her shoulder, the water in her hands falling back to the ground. Her eyes softened once she realized who it was - but Tiz was certain he would never forget those darkened red eyes, staring into his very soul.

And surprisingly (even to himself), he welcomed her gaze with open arms.

“Why are you still up?” Tiz asked, ever the worrier of the group. Magnolia must’ve noticed, since she moved to close the tent, but he caught her wrist just in time. “Magnolia?”

“I woke up from a loud noise,” she responded. “That’s all. Don’t worry so much, Tiz.”

The sparse amount of moonlight framed her face just enough for him to see her. He wondered if he looked the same to her.

“And…” she whispered, eyes being drawn back outside, “rain is quite lovely, don’t you think? It’s like I’m holding something that doesn’t want to be held, but I still manage to do it anyway.”

Tiz nodded in reply, and moved to sit side-by-side, both of their backs turned towards the darkness lingering in the tent.

“Luxendarc is full of so many wonderful things. Rain, grass, birds… and you.” She paused, threw him a glance - and smiled. “But, I think you already knew all that.”

The first three, he did. And the last one, he didn’t (or rather, he never really thought about it until just now).

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. But, when he woke again and found his hand holding onto hers, he knew he didn’t ever want to let go.


	4. Ice Cream - Edea/Magnolia

The last time Edea had been to this place, it was on her first adventure. And even though she had lived here her entire life, Agnès had never tried the sweet delicacy Ancheim was so famous for.

But now, on her second adventure, Magnolia sat before her instead. And, thankfully, that distracted her just enough to forget all about the gigantic diamond looming above them in the sky.

She remembered it as clear as day - the way Magnolia’s face lit up at the thought of ‘stretchy ice cream’. It had made her smile; how easily the girl got excited at the simplest of things was absolutely endearing.

And now, they were finally here: at Ancheim’s finest ice cream parlor (in Edea’s opinion, at least). A steady breeze flowed through the front door, keeping the room nicely ventilated.

Magnolia scooped up way too much on her spoon, watching the treat stretch as she lifted it up again and again. Edea let her eyes wander across the building’s interior, before they went to the girl before her, and eventually fell on Magnolia’s half-filled bowl.

Edea snickered at the sight. She’d been too busy playing with her food than actually eating it.

“Is there something wrong, Edea?” Magnolia asked, _finally_ sticking some ice cream into her mouth as she finished speaking.

“Nope, absolutely nothing,” she hummed in reply. “How is it?” She brought the bowl to her face, table manners be damned, to slurp up the last drops of her treat.

“It’s delicious.” Unbeknownst to Edea, a sweet smile, even sweeter than anything they served here, stretched across Magnolia’s lips. “I’m very glad you brought me here.”

As soon as she had put the bowl down, a soft pair of lips pecked Edea’s nose. Magnolia leaned across the table, and for a moment it felt as if they were back in the desert: Edea’s hands turned clammy and her head suddenly felt very warm, and it looked as if Magnolia was doing no better herself.

“… You missed a spot,” she eventually mumbled. It took a moment for Edea to fully register what had happened, but then she snorted a laugh, and leaned across the table to peck Magnolia’s nose in return. It was fleeting, and dumb, but it felt so _right_.

Maybe they could come here again tomorrow.


	5. Stargazing - Tiz/Yew

“You’ve never been to a planetarium before?”

The room was dark, save for the thousands of little lights scattered across the dome, painting constellations across every inch. Yew couldn’t remember the last time he’d been here - it must’ve been at least three years by now. He looked at Tiz, whose mouth was open ever so slightly in awe, as his eyes took in the sight before him.

“Well, Al-Khampis isn’t exactly around the corner.”

Yew hummed in reply, wiping his clammy hands on his shirt. How the light shimmered in Tiz’s deep, dark brown eyes was truly a sight to behold. Like something from another star system, way off into the eternal reaches of space. “So, what do you think?” he asked, mostly to keep an awkward silence at bay.

(He could only hope Tiz wouldn’t mention how strained his voice sounded. It’s not like he had a reason to feel nervous, anyway.)

Tiz did glance at him for a second, before looking back towards the ceiling. “It’s… amazing,” he sighed, eyes falling back onto Yew. “You really were able to study at such a _beautiful_ place.”

“Well,” Yew wrung his hands together, forcing himself to ignore the warmth that appeared in his cheeks, “there’s more to Al-Khampis than just this particular room.” He waved a hand around as emphasis. “I mean, we got here just a couple hours ago.”

He watched on as Tiz traced his fingertips across the words that were within reach, concentrating on every name of every star. For a moment, he forgot where they were, or what they were doing.

Thousands of stars, there were. But only _one_ Yew could focus on.

After some struggling, he retrieved his voice from the back of his throat. “W-We could go look at some actual stars tonight. Uh, wait - I mean, do you want to? Would you… like to?”

… Okay, maybe he did have a reason to feel nervous. He still admired the man, still looked up to him - but now, he felt another emotion, one he couldn’t quite place his finger on. It made him feel a bit lost, and embarrassed. And… happy?

When Yew flinched back to reality, Tiz stood before him, completely oblivious to the hurricane raging through Yew’s head. And, maybe that was for the better, now that he thought about it.

“I’d love to.”

One of these days, he’d be brave enough to get closer. He just knew it. But for now, he’d enjoy the time they could spend together.

For now, it was enough.


	6. Injury - Ringabel/Agnès

The power of white magic often astounded Ringabel. It had the ability to mend every wound, cure every illness. Sadly, it couldn’t heal scars. His scars, in particular.

In all his wonder and curiosity, he wondered why he’d never noticed Agnès bore scars, too.

The two of them often switched between the role of healer for their group. He’d healed Agnès often enough, but wounds on the body were easier to mend than wounds on the mind.

He wished he could, though - against all odds, he strived to mend her scars, bit by bit. And in turn, she tried to mend his. It might’ve been a fruitless effort to begin with, but they paid those nagging voices in the back of their heads no mind.

Those voices had plagued them for long enough. Now, it was time to fight back.

She mended the cut on his arm. He mended the scrapes on her fingers, kissing them when he was done.

No one ever said the healing process was a short one. But, slowly, they were both starting to see the light at the end of the long, long road. With encouraging words, and with every kiss, the pieces of their hearts stitched themselves back together.

“Are you happy?” Agnès asked him one day. It only took one glance at her for Ringabel to form a reply.

“With you by my side, how could I not be?”


	7. Party - Yew/Tiz

Soft fingers brushed past Yew’s hand underneath the table, carefully intertwining with his own.

“Ever been to a party like this?” Tiz asked.

The streets of Eisenberg were full of life and colour, only adding to the already present heat. But, it was breathtaking to witness with his own two eyes how a country such as this, ravaged by war before, could change into something so fun, something so _alive_.

“I… can’t say that I have.”

The parties Yew’s father had brought him along to when he was younger had always been so… uptight. In that aspect, Hartsfest was a far cry from home.

It didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it to some degree, though. Sure, it was loud, and you were basically forced to raise your voice if you wished to chat with someone barely a foot away from you. But, it had this charm that drew you into the festival cheer - one that was hard to ignore.

“I know how you feel,” Tiz continued, just audible enough for Yew to hear over the thundering drums, blaring trumpets, and the pounding of his heart in his ears. “I’m not really used to this, either.”

Yew’s eyes found their way to the town’s center. He could just barely spot the top of Magnolia’s head above the crowd, no doubt dancing with Edea.

“Well, at least the girls are having fun,” Yew remarked. “Well, I think they are. I can’t really see from here…”

Tiz laughed, strengthening his hold on Yew’s hand. “And who’s to say we can’t join in?” He threw a glance to the crowd, and Yew followed his gaze to the girls, waving and beckoning for them. “Besides, it doesn’t seem like we have much of a choice…”

“You can dance, sir?” Yew asked incredulously.

“Um, I’m willing to try?” It didn’t sound convincing in the slightest, but it made Yew laugh, if anything.

Yew knew he couldn’t dance as carefree as any Eisenberg resident. But, as long as he could dance with Tiz, he knew he’d be okay.


End file.
